


In the Family Way

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Impregnation, Incest, Infertility, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In the Family Way

Ginny can't help but stare at Fleur's stomach. Especially since everyone is doing the same. Rubbing her taut belly through her robes, hoping to feel the baby kick. Everyone wants her to have a boy, a little brother for Victoire. 

Without even thinking about it, Ginny's hand goes to her flat stomach. She usually hears compliments about her abs, toned from years of Quidditch. 

After a year of trying, she and Harry are considering their options. She knows it can't be her fault. She's a Weasley. The most fertile of all pure-bloods if previous results are anything to go by.

She doesn't blame Harry, not really. And she doesn't mind all the practicing they've been doing. 

Ginny clenches her thighs, feeling the first tingle of arousal as she remembers him going down on her last night. 

"Hey, baby sister," Ron says softly sitting down beside her. His hand lingers just a little too long on her leg, brushing the inside of her thigh. 

She has an idea. It's horrible and delights her all the same. Surely no one would be surprised if she and Harry had a ginger-haired child. His mum had auburn hair.

"Ron," she says just as softly, "I've been having trouble with that faucet. The one in the second floor bath."

His eyes widen fractionally. It's been a while since she fucked him, and never when she wasn't taking the potion. 

"Again?" he says, eyes never leaving hers. She can see the hunger in them, knows how much he wants her. She wants to laugh. He loves Hermione, Ginny knows that, but she can't give Ron what he really wants. 

A whore in the bedroom. Or the shower, in this case.

She stands, heart racing in anticipation. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Where are you headed off to?" Hermione asks, though she doesn't leave Fleur's side, hand still on her sister-in-law's belly.

"Gin wants me to look at the faucet in the bath." Ron shrugs and kisses her on the head. "It always given us problems as long as I can remember." 

Ginny grabs his arm and tugs. "Come on, muscles," she says and everyone laughs.

By the time they reach the landing, Ginny's aching for Ron's cock inside her.

"What brought this on?" he says when she shuts the door behind them. 

"We don't have much time," she says, turning on the faucet, and then pulling her robes off.

"Still fit, I see," Ron says and she's hit with a flash of anger. 

"Just shut up and fuck me," she says, stepping into the warm water. 

"You two have a fight?" He climbs in behind her, and she notices he's careful not to say Harry's name. 

"No." She braces herself against the cold, wet tiles and spreads her legs, biting back a moan when she feels two of Ron's fingers slip inside her. She closes her eyes, letting the water cascade down her back, and rocks her hips, fucking herself on his fingers. But that's not what she really wants, what she needs.

And Ron knows it, too.

He pulls his fingers free and leans in to nip her earlobe, his chest warm against her back. "Want me to fuck you, baby sister?" 

She can feel his cock sliding across her cunt but not going inside. Not until she begs.

"Do it," she says, realising the import of what she's asking. Ron will get her pregnant on the first try, she's sure of it. "Fuck me, Ron. Put your cock in me."

"Fuck, yes," he says as he guides his dick inside her making them both moan. "It's been too long."

He grips her tits in his broad hands and she loses herself in his thrusts, meeting each one, pulling him deeper inside her. 

Ron pants and grunts in her ear, murmurs words she doesn't hear. She widens her legs again and reaches for her clit. 

"Come for me, Gin," Ron says, moving his hands to her hips and yanking her back, forcing her to move rather than thrusting himself. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

She rides him, grinding against him, letting out a whimper as her muscles clench and release, spasming around him.

Ron then pistons his hips, slamming into her, before letting out a guttural moan and filling her with his seed.

She doesn't want to stay standing because she wants to keep his come inside her. She squeezes her thighs together and steps out of the shower, sprawling facedown on the floor.

"You all right?" Ron asks, turning the water off. 

"Can you go again?" she says.

"Go?" 

"I want you in my arse," she says, lifting her bottom up.

"Fuck, Gin," Ron breathes. "I don't know."

"Lemme suck you first," she says, rolling onto her back.

Ron's eyes widen but already he's stroking himself and straddling her chest. She sucks the head into her mouth and moves her hand up and down his length.

"That's it," he says, thrusting into her mouth. He's hard again but not close. Finally he pulls away panting. "You always were a natural cocksucker."

"No shame in it," she says then looks him in the eye. "Fuck my arse, Ron."

"God, you have a dirty mouth." It doesn't keep him from tapping his wand to her hole, loosening and stretching her. 

But she wants to feel every inch.

He pushes her legs back and presses a finger to her hole. 

"She doesn't let you, does she?" Ginny says, egging him on. 

She sees his jaw clench and he shakes his head infinitesimally. She bites her tongue to keep from saying that's what he gets for marrying someone like Hermione. Probably doesn't even own lingerie. 

Ginny holds her breath as Ron pushes his cock into her arse. It's been so long and he feels huge and she wants to cry out, wants to scream in pleasure.

Wants him to fuck her hard.

"Merlin," he breathes, arms shaking as he thrusts deeper inside. "Fuck...."

His balls slap against her wet skin as he splits her in two, the steamy bathroom like a sauna. She's hot and sweaty and her eyes roll back in her head as she grips at the floor, unable to find anything to hold onto. 

She feels his cock throb, pulsing as he comes, and reaches for her clit again, coming in mere moments before he pulls out. 

Ginny stares at the ceiling, hears Ron casting a Cleansing charm and then dressing. 

"I'll go down first," Ron says, awkwardly. "I'll tell them..." he trails off because what is there to say? 

Instead he just leaves and closes the door.

Silence. 

She doesn't want to move. She wants to sleep for a week. She wants to come again.

Her hand goes to her stomach and she sighs. A baby.

And when James Sirius Potter is born with a shock of ginger hair, no one bats an eye.


End file.
